


Just One

by itsmadeofgold



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: kradam_kiss, Kradam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmadeofgold/pseuds/itsmadeofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris & Adam are at a party with a chocolate fountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One

"Don't let me go anywhere near the desserts," Adam said as they walked into the party. "I mean it."

Kris huffed. "You look fine. Enough, OK? Just enjoy yourself."

"I look fine because I've been staying away from the desserts. I have to keep doing that if I want to keep looking fine."

Kris rolled his eyes. "You know you were the best looking guy in any given room _before_ you started the diet, right?"

Adam smirked. "Not any room you were in, honey."

Kris managed to both scowl and blush at the same time. Adam was always doing that; getting out of conversations he didn't want to have by flustering Kris, throwing out flirty little remarks that always managed to knock him out of balance and forget what he was about to say. Why was Adam so good at that? Whenever Kris tried for the off-handedly flirty thing, he always felt like he just came off sounding lame and desperate.

They made their way through the crowd toward the back of the room, both actively avoiding eye contact with everybody around them; they had both been to enough of these industry parties to be sick of them, and neither was in the mood to try to come up with a quip for this-or-that magazine's quotables page or state an opinion on the latest celebrity scandal. They'd done their photo op duties on the way in and come inside as mandated by their PR teams, and now the plan was to stay long enough that it was _enough_ , but not so long that they wouldn't be able to salvage some of the night afterward.

Along the back wall was a long buffet table covered in hors d'oeuvres on elaborate multi-tiered platters, surrounded by exuberant sprays of flowers and greenery. Kris glanced at the offerings but nothing caught his eye. He wasn't really hungry anyway; they'd eaten before they came. He glanced around, looking for a good spot for them to hang out for a while, and saw Adam walking away from him, toward the corner of the reception hall.

"Oh, God," Adam said. Kris walked over to join him where he was standing, and his jaw dropped. There were three fountains set up on an L-shaped table filling the corner of the room; the largest of them, in the middle, was flowing milk chocolate. On either side of it were smaller fountains: one dark chocolate, one white. The rest of the table space was filled with a selection of fruit and cake piled on overflowing platters. The set-up practically looked untouched, which struck Kris as very odd, given how irresistible it looked and the number of people who were here.

"Wow," Kris said. "Is this a mirage? Why is everybody ignoring this?"

Adam was standing with his mouth open, back to the crowd, as he stared at the flowing chocolate.

"I can't fucking believe this," he said, ignoring Kris's question as he took a step forward and dropped a few more f-bombs, as if being forced to do something he didn't want to do.

"We can find another spot if you want," Kris said, smirking.

"It's a waterfall of chocolate, Kris," Adam said, spinning to face him. "I have been on a diet every day for the last three months, and there is a _waterfall of chocolate_ right here, with nobody around it. It's like the universe is taunting me. With strawberries. And cake. And _chocolate._ "

Kris took two steps toward Adam, an indulgent smile on his face.

"Adam," he said. "What the hell is wrong with you? This is the big glam rock god? Cowering in front of the big bad fondue? Tsk."

"Oh, shut up. It's not my fault you look effortlessly hot in tight pants. I have to work at it."

Kris chuckled. He thought Adam was probably trying to do that change-the-subject-with-flirting thing again, but it wasn't going to work this time. Kris was suddenly very invested in getting Adam to _eat the chocolate_. He just wanted to see that. He couldn't really explain - or didn't want to admit - why, but for now it was his goal and he was running with it.

"You've been very good, you know," Kris said. "And you _do_ look hot in those pants."

"What are you trying to do to me?"

Kris shrugged. "I don't think one little chocolate-covered strawberry is going to undo you, that's all."

Adam took another step toward the table, sighing. "You are the devil."

Kris laughed as Adam reached out tentatively, like he expected to be burned at any moment. He seemed very thoughtful as he chose a strawberry and impaled it on a wooden skewer with a look of blended disgust and anticipation. Kris took a step forward, improving his view while pretending to eye the dippables.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as Adam reached toward the milk chocolate fountain, watched as the chocolate curtain split and draped over the strawberry, coating it completely. He heard Adam sigh and chuckled quietly to himself. Adam leaned in as he brought the strawberry to his mouth, holding a hand under it to catch any drips. Kris dropped the charade of looking for a snack and just watched; Adam's lips curled up at the sides just a touch before they parted, and Kris could see something like exultant glee flash across his face in the moment before the strawberry disappeared into his mouth. Adam groaned almost inaudibly as he closed his lips around it and pulled the stick out, closing his eyes as he chewed. There was a little smudge of chocolate on his lower lip, and Kris watched as Adam's tongue peeked out to lick it off. Kris felt himself blushing; maybe it was the groan, maybe the almost pained look of closed-eyes ecstacy on Adam's face, but he felt like a voyeur peeking in on a very intimate moment.

Adam swallowed and licked his lips one more time before opening his eyes with an almost embarrassed smile.

"Oh God," he said.

"Good?" Kris said, inexplicably hoarse. Adam nodded, throwing the stick in the small, empty garbage bucket at the end of the table with a sigh.

"I think you should have another one," Kris said, taking a step toward Adam.

Adam cocked an eyebrow, looking down at Kris with a puzzled expression. Kris's face was intense, and he didn't look away; he felt like he should laugh, or make a joke, or do anything to make this seem like a light-hearted moment, like teasing, but he couldn't come up with anything. He could only stare at Adam's glossy lips, remembering the little flash of pink as he'd licked the chocolate away with something that looked so much like lust on his face that Kris's heart had begun to twist painfully in his chest. He had thought he'd been over this. The flirting still got to him on occasion, yeah, but he had really believed he'd gotten past the less-than-wholesome feelings he'd had for Adam once upon a time. He thought he'd been satisfied with their electric friendship.

One little chocolate-covered strawberry might not undo Adam, but it had undone Kris.

"Another one?" Adam said dubiously. "I think that's getting into dangerous territory. I'm trying to be good."

"Stop trying to be good," Kris said. "Maybe try something else. The pineapple?"

Adam continued to look at Kris with a confused expression for two beats before turning his eyes back to the fruit on the table.

"Why don't you try the pineapple?" Adam said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Funny. You _look_ hungry."

Kris reached out, grabbing another skewer from the table and pushing it into a fat chunk of pineapple, then holding it under the cascade of dark chocolate.

"Anyway," he said as he watched the yellow of the fruit disappear under shining brown. "I can't eat pineapple, it tears me up. My mouth is sensitive."

"Is it?" Adam almost whispered. Kris turned to him, holding up the skewer with a demand - not a request - on his face.

Adam opened his mouth, looking for a second like he was going to let Kris feed him, then seemed to remember where they were and reached out to take the stick. The pineapple was considerably bigger than the strawberry had been, and he had to open wide to get it in with one bite. He kept his eyes open this time, watching Kris watch his mouth. Kris licked his lips, eyes shining, eyebrows furrowed. As Adam closed his mouth and pulled the skewer away, a dribble of chocolate ran down his lower lip. Before Kris could help himself, he reached up to wipe it away with his thumb at the same moment that Adam's tongue swept across his lip; when it flicked against his thumb, Kris shuddered.

Kris continued to watch Adam's mouth as he chewed; his brain hammering against his skull, trying to remind him who else was in the room with them, that they were standing too close, that this moment was too intimate, too charged. He wanted to forget that, he wanted not to have to care about it. He wanted to taste the pineapple.

Adam swallowed, then looked around nervously.

"Kris," he said. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Kris said. "Do we have to stay here?"

"I... I guess not. Where did you want to go?" Adam looked nervous. Kris couldn't remember ever seeing him look nervous before.

"Anywhere," he said. "Let's just get out of here." He reached out his hand as if he were going to take Adam's, then checked himself and redirected to place it on his lower back and began guiding him toward the door.

As the people in the room began to notice them head toward the exit Kris heard the clamor begin; they had expected them to stay for a while, hoped to get to talk to them. Kris heard their names being murmurred all around the room as reporters and industry suits began to make their way toward them. Kris picked up speed, almost pushing Adam toward the door now, not wanting to get blocked at the last moment by Suzie Whatsherface from Star Magazine or Captain Startracks from People or who knows who else. He heard somebody shout "Adam, wait!" just as he opened the door and ushered Adam through it.

The photographers were still camped outside, and the flashes began popping in their face the moment they emerged. He could see tomorrow's TMZ already, pictures of them leaving together ten minutes after arriving, Kris's arm practically wrapped around Adam's waist. They'd have a field day with it. He tried to locate the part of his brain that cared, but found it had evidently given up the fight. After a moment squinting at the barrage of flashbulbs, he continued walking briskly, whisking a bewildered Adam along with him toward his car. A few photographers followed.

Arriving at the Mustang, they slipped into their seats quickly. Adam started the car and began driving with no idea of where they were going or what they were doing; they just had to get away from the cameras. They didn't say anything for several minutes; Kris continued to stare at Adam's face, which now looked like a mask of panicked confusion, the bottom lip that had so easily destroyed all of Kris's self-control now being worried between Adam's teeth. As they made their way out of the bright lights of downtown and wound toward the suburbs, Adam finally glanced down to meet Kris's gaze.

"So," he said. "What are we doing?"

"Kissing," Kris said, a look of shock immediately crossing his own face as the word left his mouth. He hadn't even consciously thought that word, and suddenly it was hanging in the air between them. Adam's mouth opened then closed again, apparently rendered speechless. He pulled over.

He put the car in park, then stared straight ahead for a moment. Kris tried to wait for him to say something, for a simple yes or no or even some kind of shocked exclamation or rebuttal, but the seconds seemed to stretch out forever and he couldn't stand it. He reached for Adam's face, turning his head to face him with a light touch to his chin. His face read like an exclamation point and a question mark as Kris's hand moved up to trail fingers over Adam's bottom lip. The gloss had worn off and it was now red from Adam's worried chewing.

"I tried to be good," Kris said softly. Why couldn't Adam just _say_ something? He kept staring at Kris, his eyes full of so many emotions in such a bizarre combination Kris gave up trying to read them. "Can't I have just one?"

Adam leaned toward him then, finally, and Kris's throat felt like it was closing when he realized it was really going to happen. He leaned into him, pulling his hand away from Adam's lips just as they parted to meet his own. Just as he knew they would be, they were soft, yielding and powerful at the same time. And sweet, tasting of fruit and chocolate and something else; that Adam smell that always filled his head and made him feel dizzy, that's what it was. It was filling his mouth now, too. He sighed as he opened his mouth wider, Adam's tongue flicking tentatively for a moment before venturing in to explore. Kris crushed into him, his tongue running along and around Adam's, the flavor of pineapple taking over until Kris felt like he was swimming in it. He groaned into the Kiss and felt Adam smile, leaving two smaller kisses on Kris's fevered mouth as he pulled away.

Kris licked his lips, now sweet and just a touch sticky, and looked up to see Adam smiling widely at him.

"There," he said. "Now you've been bad, too."

"I don't think one more would hurt," Kris said.


End file.
